


Love is Beauty

by darumasama



Series: Solangelo Week [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Hades (Percy Jackson), Protective Nico, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Day 4: Free DayThe Aphrodite kids have a lot of things to say...not all of them are nice.(added second chapter with inspiration from pjo.junkie. :))
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798552
Comments: 16
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write something else for this day, but I was having a really hard time writing it so I had to go in a different direction. 
> 
> I hope you like it anyways.

Day 4: Free Day

Will let out a tired sigh as he sorted through the infirmary paperwork. Recently they have been getting an influx of new campers. He had a feeling it was due the addition to all different god and goddess cabins they had added to make sure all were represented. Unfortunately, it made his job that much harder when it came to sorting through all the files in the small room they called an office. He was about to open another folder when Tali from the Aphrodite cabin stormed into the infirmary. 

“Will!” the girl shouted as he emerged from the office. “We need to talk about your boyfriend!”

Will blinked in confusion. “What?” He allowed his healing powers to seek any injuries, but couldn’t find anything. The only thing he got was from his empathy link, and that was anger so he sent out a calming feeling in hopes Tali would calm down a bit. 

“You’re boyfriend has been tormenting the Aphrodite cabin with skeletons all day!”

Will sighed as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “What did you say to piss him off?”

“We didn’t do anything!” Tali argued. “It isn’t our fault that he was eves dropping on some private Aphrodite cabin gossip.”

Will just rolled his eyes again with a good idea of Nico could have possibly heard. The gossip had been about Nico, about his sudden growth spurt and apparent hotness. The son of Hades was now taller than him, with a long slim and muscular body. Nico had always been beautiful in Will’s eyes, it just took the rest of the camp longer to notice because they were blind. He knew how much his boyfriend hated when people gossiped about him because of how mean everyone was to him at first.

“Maybe you shouldn’t be gossiping about my boyfriend then.” Will suggested with a shrug. “You know how much he hates to be the topic of gossip.”

“But we weren’t talking about Nico!” Tali whined pathetically as she stomped her foot on the floor.

“Then who where you talking about?”

Tali looked offended that he even asked. “That is offical Aphrodite cabin business.”

Will raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “You know I could just ask Nico, right?”

“I doubt he would tell you.”

“Why wouldn’t he tell me?” Will asked as he started to lose some of his confidence. 

“I guess it can’t be helped.” Tali rolled her amber eyes and flipped her golden hair. “You’ll find out eventually anyways.” She looked at her perfectly manicured nails with a bored expression. “We were talking about all the people that puberty finally hit and would need some advice from us to hide their new found ugliness. After all, not all of you are blessed with just natural beauty. And you were on the list.”

“Oh..." Will whispered as looked at the floor. He knew what Tali was talking about, but he had thought he had hid it better. It was true, that while Nico seemed become some sculpted statue of perfection Will, on the other hand, had developed terrible acne and kept same awkward lanky boyish figure. While his healing abilities kept the the acne from scarring, there was only so much he could do to keep zits from continuing to pop up. He had tried a bunch of different remedies and none of them worked. 

He had read in some of the medical notes by previous healers that it was common for healers to have terrible acne for a year or two once they hit puberty. It was caused by absorbing acne on accident from people they healed because their powers thought they were wounds that needed to be healed. The notes compared it to small cuts and bruises, that when one healed a major wound their powers also sought out other injuries. In fact, sometimes it was harder to keep healing powers from healing everything than healing in general. 

If the acne wasn’t bad enough, his facial hair was growing in weird patches that were hard to shave because of the acne. Then there was Nico, that looked like he was just constantly and perfectly clean shaven (because he was) as if he just woke up that way. 

“Oh don’t look so down Will,” Tali sighed heavily. “The Aphrodite cabin is willing to help. No need to be melodramatic.”

Will frowned as he fought tears. “You should leave.”

“Okay, come by the Aphrodite cabin when you want to not drag down Nico’s hotness score by dating you.” Tali gave a small wave as she left the infirmary. 

Will sat down on the nearest cot completely defeated. Tali had been right. He was bringing Nico down. Why would Nico want to stay with him, when he could have anyone he wanted? He wasn’t new to being made fun of, but being told he wasn’t good enough for Nico hurt. 

He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there, when the infirmary doors opened. He quickly tried to wipe his face to hide the fact that he had been crying and put on a bright smile. 

His beautiful boyfriend’s smile greeted him. “Hey Sunshine, you missed diner.” He held up a plate of food that contained Will’s favorites before giving him a quick peck on the lips. “Been too busy resorting all the paperwork again?”

“Yeah...” Will replied with another fake smile as he took the food from Nico. “Thanks, Death boy.”

Nico frowned, “What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?” Will asked as he tried to look confused.

“You’re upset about something,” Nico stated as he took one of Will’s hands in his own. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

Will looked into the worried eyes of his boyfriend wondering when Nico became so good at reading him. He knew that they had been through so much together and shared so many stories, but this felt different. Never before had he been so scared of being rejected by the person he loved so much. He wondered if this was how Nico felt before Will finally confessed his feelings for him. 

Will looked down as he set the plate of food down. “I...do...” He took a deep breath. “Do you still love me even though I am ugly?” Nico stayed silent for so long that Will took that as an answer and tried to pull away. Nico stopped him by pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. 

“Of course I still love you,” Nico whispered into his ear. “And you aren’t ugly. How could you ever think otherwise?”

Will couldn’t hold back his tears anymore and just let them all out as he sobbed into his boyfriend’s chest. He cried because Nico still loved him. He cried because Nico didn’t think he was ugly. He cried because he was so stupid to let Tali get to him. 

“I’m going to have ghosts haunt the Aphrodite cabin for months.” Nico growled protectively. He took Will face between his hands and made blue eyes meet obsidian. “I love you Sunshine, don’t ever doubt that.” He gave Will a soft kiss. “And you will always be beautiful to me because you are the one I love. My beautiful,” kiss “amazing” kiss “kind” kiss “powerful boyfriend.”

“Thank you,” Will whispered before he took Nico’s face between his own hands so he could kiss his boyfriend passionately. He didn’t know what he did right to have Nico be his, but he was grateful. He knew he would never love anyone as much as he loved Nico DiAngelo.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got the idea to continue this from pjo.junkie
> 
> Thanatos: I have a call for Tali, daughter of Aphrodite
> 
> Tali: Yes?
> 
> Thanatos:(Holds up iPad) Lord Hades would like to speak to you
> 
> Hades: You have been bothering my future son in law miss
> 
> Tali:(Worried) You're future son in law?
> 
> Hades: Yes, and do you know what hurting my family entails?
> 
> Tali: No?
> 
> Hades: It usually means death, but I'm feeling generous so you have one week to apologise to Will. See you in a week's time, if are truly that dumb
> 
> Thanatos:( Disappears)
> 
> Tali:(Starts crying)

Will laid down on an empty cot to rest his eyes. It had been a long and tiring week due to a bunch of Aphrodite campers coming to the infirmary due to the sudden abundance of ghosts that had been haunting their cabin. It had taken a lot of convincing on his part to get his boyfriend to stop. While he appreciated the gesture, it was extremely tiring for him. Not only because Chiron had allowed the Aphrodite campers to stay temporarily in the infirmary, but because of the constant nagging from them to get Nico to stop. Thankfully, Nico had stopped, but warned the Aphrodite campers they were on thin ice. Now the infirmary was empty, the Aphrodite campers back to their cabin.

Right as his eyes were about the shut the infirmary doors slammed open. Tali, daughter of Aphrodite, stormed in with a similar fashion from the previous week. The only difference was her emotions weren’t of annoyance, they were almost overwhelming levels of fear and anxiety. With a heavy sigh, he allowed his empathic powers to reach out to calm the girl. When he finally sat up and looked at the girl he could see that she had been crying. Instantly, his healer instincts kicked in as he took her hand in his own. His healing abilities told him that there was nothing wrong with her, just that see seemed to be terrified. He wondered if Nico must have thought it necessary to continue to plague Tali with ghosts since she was the one that had told Will about the gossip about him.

“I’m sorry,” Will apologized with a sigh. “I promise I asked Nico to stop haunting the Aphrodite cabin. You can rest here and I’ll go talk to him.”

“I-I’m s-sorry!” Tali blurted out, tears streamed down her cheeks. “I-I-I...”

Will sighed, “It’s okay.” He helped the terrified girl onto the cot he had just been on and pushed as much calming presence as he could upon her. He knew an anxiety attack when he saw one, it happened too often than he cared for. He gave her a gentle smile as her breathing started to become normal, her anxiety and fear levels going down drastically. 

Her amber eyes looked up into his, “T-thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Will answered with a bright smile. “You can rest here. I will go talk to Nico.” He went to leave, but a hand caught his wrist keeping him from leaving. He turned to look at the girl, but she wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“No,” Tali said with a deep sigh. “It wasn’t him. It...” She paused. “I’m sorry for being mean to you. I shouldn’t have said those things.” She let Will’s wrist go and seemed to shrink into herself. “I just can’t help it sometimes. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Will said with a smile. He didn’t know what had caused the daughter of Aphrodite to apologize, but he had a feeling it had something to do why she almost had an anxiety attack. It wasn’t new to him that others were talking behind his back about his appearance or his lack of fighting skills. Normally the comments woulnd’t bother him, but she had gotten to him in a moment of weakness. In the end, his boyfriend helped him realize that it was stupid to listen to the gossip. It was odd to get an apology from the people that talked bad about him unless they were threatened by his protection squad, or at least that was what Clarisse and Nico called themselves. He doubted that it was Clarisse because she was currently away at college. Tali had said that it wasn’t Nico, so that left the question. Who could have scared this girl so much that she came running to apologize?

“Tali,” he said softly watching the girls head shoot up at her name. “Who threatened you to apologize?”

“What are you talking about?” She frowned as her armed crossed across her chest. “You don’t think I could be a decent human being and want to apologize?”

“I’m not saying that,” Will sighed. “It is just that you came in here with so much fear rolling off you, one would think that you had seen a ghost so to speak. Nico and Clarisse are both very protective of me and have been known to scare others into being nice to me. Believe me when I say this, but sadly, I know when someone apologizes due to being threatened.” Tali paled. “It’s okay. I accept the apology so whoever is threatening you will leave you alone. I am sorry that they scared you so much.”

Tali narrowed her eyes with a frown, “Why are you being so nice to me? Did you tell Hades to threaten me?”

“Hades?”

“Yes!” Tali shrieked as she jumped off the bed. “You know, the ruler of the Underworld! Nico’s dad, Hades!”

Will just stared blankly at the angry daughter of Aphrodite. It never crossed his mind that the ruler of the Underworld would ever threaten people on his behalf. Sure, he had oddly bonded with the god, but never in his wildest dreams would he have ever imagined this happening. It was true that Hades was more invested in his children’s lives than the other gods, but Will wasn’t his child. Although, Nico’s happiness was tied to his so it did make some sense as to why Hades would want Will to be happy. Hades did always tell him that he was thankful his son found him. He vaguely wondered if Nico got his protective tendencies from his father. Hades had told Nico once to cherish kindness because it can be hard to find for those connected with the Underworld. A warmth spread through him at the thought of Hades taking time out of his busy schedule to threaten the daughter of Aphrodite. It was more that his father would ever do. He would have to thank the ruler of the Underworld after this, but also let him know that he didn’t need to threaten everyone that hurt his feelings. A laugh erupted from him at the thought of having a conversation with Hades that he had also had with Nico.

“It’s not funny!” Tali screamed, breaking Will back into reality. “He said that if I didn’t apologize to you within a week that I would see him in the Underworld! He called you his future son-in-law!”

“Wait, what?”

Tali continued as if she didn’t even hear him. “I can’t believe that the ruler of the Underworld would even bother to protect a son of Apollo even if you are his future son-in-law! I mean, does he like owe you or something for saving his son’s life?” She paused briefly, then jumped in shock. “OH MY GODS! Do the gods like owe you or something because of how many of their children you have saved?” She stops briefly again and taps her chin. “But you have also lost quite a few as well, so maybe not all the gods.”

Will just rolled his eyes as he pushed Tali out of the infirmary, “Apology accepted, you can leave now. The gods do not owe me anything and you will not be seeing Hades within the week. Bye!” He practically slammed the infirmary door in the girl’s face and melted into the wall next to the door with a heavy sigh. Why were most of the children of Aphrodite so difficult to deal with?

“I am sorry, William.” said the familiar voice of Hades making Will jump up in surprise.

“Lord Hades!” Will squeaked. While it wasn’t completely out of the blue that Hades would Iris message him, showing up unplanned had never happened. 

“Please, William.” Hades said with a small smile that reminded him so much of Nico. “Just Hades is fine.”

Will just nodded with a small smile. “What brings you here today...Hades?” 

Hades sighed, “I have come to apologize for causing you trouble unintentionally. When Nico told me what happened I was very angry that anyone would dare speak badly about you. So I figured I would teach that awful daughter of Aphrodite a lesson, but it seems I have only caused you trouble and for that I am sorry.”

Will couldn’t help but smile, “It is okay. I appreciate you caring about my well-being. It was very sweet. Must be where Nico gets it from.” He laughed at how similar Hades and Nico really were. They both put on such a hard exterior, but when in reality they are some of the biggest softies. “But you don’t need to worry too much about the little things like people being mean to me. It may hurt for a bit, but that hurt goes away after a while. In the end what they think or say doesn’t mean anything to me. The only words that matter are the ones from the people I love and care about.”

Hades frowned, “I still don’t like when people talk badly of you, William.” He sighed, “But I won’t threaten anyone again unless you ask.” He put a hand on Will’s shoulder. “You deserve to be treated like the hero you are. And if you ever need anything, please don’t ever hesitate to ask myself or Persephone. We are both honored to call you our future son-in-law.”

Will smiled through his tears of happiness as he hugged the god. “Thank you, Hades. You and Lady Persephone are the best in-laws a boy could every ask for. I am honored to be your future son-in-law.” He laughed as he pulled away, wiping his tears. “Of course, we’ll have to wait a bit for Nico to be ready, but I already have the ring picked out for when I propose. It is good to know that I have your blessing though.”

Hades just smiled. “Of course you have our blessing.” He pulled away. “Take care William. I look forward the wedding. And thank you for making my son so happy.” With that the ruler of the Underworld disappeared just as Nico burst through the infirmary doors.

“What happened?!” Nico asked in a panic. “There is a strong presence of the Underworld!” He took Will’s face between his hands and wiped the remaining tears away. “Are you okay?”

Will just laughed as he gently kissed his boyfriend. “Everything is fine. I was just talking to your father.”

“My father?” Nico asked with confusion written all over his face.

“Yes,” Will laughed again. “It seems that everyone these days are very invested in protecting me.”

The son of Hades let out an annoyed sigh, “Is that why Tali has been telling people to not cross you?” Will raised a curious eyebrow as Nico just rolls his eyes. “She has been telling people that gods will ruin their lives if they do anything to hurt you.”

Will just laughed yet again, “I guess it is somewhat true.” It was Nico’s turn to raise his eyebrow. “Your father threatened her if she didn’t apologize to me. He came to apologize himself because I had to deal with Tali having an anxiety attack from it.” He wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck and pushed himself closer. “I guess I know where you get your protectiveness from.” He smiled as he kissed his boyfriend. It was nice to know that he had so many people that cared about him enough to wish to protect him from any harm. “It is also nice to know I have such caring future in-laws.” 

“W-will!” Nico stuttered, a blush erupting across his face. Will couldn’t help but laugh. Nico wasn’t ready yet, but on day he would make this amazing boy his forever.


End file.
